Robocat
This article is about a custom Discord feature, and is unavailable in Live! Chat. To access the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki's Discord server, click this link: '''https://discord.gg/74cChDU '''Robocat '''is the bot within the public PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki Discord server. It has several commands that you can perform. '''Bot Information Blargbot (stylized "Robocat" on the server) is an array and custom command bot for Discord created and run by Stupid Cat. It utilizes its own programming language created by Stupid Cat himself called BBTag, and has a command editor which allows the creation of custom commands. Blargbot comes with several built in commands, but only the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki commands are listed here. The commands listed were made by Aviivix. Many of them were made with the help of Stupid Cat and other users on the Blargbot Discord server. Commands The commands for Robocat must be put in either the channel #robotalk or #klatobor, and must be in messages only containing the command. For example, "Give me a $randbreed, Robocat!" won't work, but "$randbreed" will. $randbreed Randbreed will return a random dog breed from a list of around 200 dog breeds alongside a link to its Wikipedia article and an image. $randmutt Similar to $randbreed, but it returns two dogs with the assumption of them being crossbred. They don't necessarily have to be, but it basically functions as a quick way to generate two random dogs at once. $randcolor Generates a completely random color with a link to its entry on color-hex. $ocprompt This is probably the most popular command, OC Prompt will generate a completely random dog. No two OC Prompt dogs are the same. Because of the lengthiness of the code, it may take a few seconds to generate. However, in detail, this generator will create an OC with the following specifications: A name, gender, breed, image of the breed, eye color (heterochromia is uncommon but very possible), emblem background color, emblem symbol, two negative personality traits and three positive personality traits. In the past, there have been issues with personality traits coming up twice in one generation. For example, "He's a little nosey, and a bit nosey but otherwise funny, smart, and very sociable! This has been fixed, and now there should never be a repeat within one generation. The gender stays consistent throughout the whole paragraph, as well as with the name. (If it comes up male, it will draw from a male name pool and vice versa.) The name draws from 120 and counting different names for each gender (with slight overlap for unisex names). There's an extremely high chance of getting a name that's already been taken on the Wiki, but feel free to add extra information to the title (such as the universe) like with '''Zeus '''if you want to keep the name. '''OC Prompt is simply suggestion. '''Robocat has no heart nor soul. It will not be offended if you hate the name, or don't want your character to be shy, or think he'd work better as a husky rather than a Mexican hairless dog. You can change anything you wish, OC Prompt is simply there to give you some inspiration. '''OC Prompt is constantly under improvements. '''One day, there may be expansions to the lists it draws from. Suddenly, Catahoula Leopard Dogs might be a breed possibility where they weren't before. Maybe a bunch of new names are added. It's constantly evolving!